Books
by Kimberry
Summary: Kotomi always liked to read books, but just recently she found more people.


"Kotomi-chan, you sure like reading difficult books, don't you?" Sunohara asked her. Tomoya and Sunohara were in the library, skipping class and finding no better place to go while Yukine was busy attending class.

"Yes, I do." She said, smilingly warm at her books. She was reading at a table, surrounded by large books she had picked out. Sunohara and Tomoya were sitting across from her. "Would you like to borrow one?" she asked.

"Do you have any comic books or something?" He asked her. "Or maybe magazines?!"

Tomoya hit him. "The school library wouldn't carry the type of magazine you like," he violently said.

"Actually, the library does have a large variety of magazines!" Kotomi said offended. "Which kind do you like, Sunohara-san?"

Sunohara looked angry over at Tomoya in places he didn't even know he had. "Um… home… décor…"

Kotomi stood up happily. "One second please!" she said happily, standing up and going to get home magazines. She walked off quickly and returned with magazines she wanted him to borrow.

"You've done it now," Tomoya said. "Make sure you thoroughly read them all."

Sunohara tears come down his face. "I'm more of the type who just likes to look at the pictures."

Kotomi frowned at that. "That's no fun, you have to read it!" She said. "You have to!" she said about to cry.

"Don't make girls cry!" Sunohara said to himself. So he started to read the magazine but it was hard because it was about homes. "Man, I don't even live in a home, I live in a dorm room."

"Thoroughly read it," Tomoya said. "Hey Kotomi, one magazine won't keep Sunohara occupied long enough. Get him more home magazines."

Kotomi nodded confident at herself. "Ok, I'll be right back." Kotomi disappeared for awhile.

Sunohara stuffed his mouth with the magazine in places he didn't even know he had.

"What are you doing? You read the magazine, not eat it!" Tomoya said.

"Okazaki, it's the only way to get rid of it! She'll think I've read it!"

"It doesn't work like that with magazines!" But Sunohara wasn't the brightest of the crayons. Kotomi returned with a large stack of magazines.

"Hey, sorry but I don't think Sunohara can eat THAT many," Tomoya told Kotomi.

"Eat?" Kotomi said. "Sunohara-san, that's bad table manners. You don't eat magazines." Sunohara frowned

"I don't eat them he said." "I read them. Okazaki is just confused." After school.

After school Kotomi said she was going to the book store in the store area of their city. "Sunohara and I are coming too!" Tomoya said to Sunohara.

Kotomi clapped her hands together. "I'm glad I have company," she said.

So they went to the bookstore and Sunohara complained to Tomoya, "Okazaki, I don't want to go to the bookstore."

"Why, are you full?" He said laughing.

Sunohara wasn't laughing, he though. "Okazaki, really." He said. "I'm leaving."

"No, Kotomi said she was happy we were going with her." Tomoya and Sunohara walked with Kotomi to the bookstore all the way. She sat down and started reading books unaware of Tomoya and Sunohara's presents. They started to wander if they even were appreciated for being there. She said she was happy for their company but that didn't seem as true as they thought because Kotomi was a sincere girl. Was she really speaking the truth though? Sunohara decided to test this out and snuck off back home. Tomoya noticed Sunohara was gone soon and went to go tell Kotomi. "Kotomi, it's Sunohara he's gone." But she didn't respond. "Kotomi Kotomi-chan?" He said longly.

Kotomi finally looked up. "Oh, Tomoya-kun? Oh, do you know where Sunohara-san went?"

"I'm telling you I don't know. We should go look for him" he said. "What if he's lost in places he didn't even know he had?"

Sunohara was missing. They looked at the park, the school, the arcade and cd store, and then lastly they looked at the dorm room but he wasn't in there either. "We can just wait her until he comes back." Tomoya said.

Kotomi nodded and sat down with him. "Sunohara-san's room is messy it's insult!" She said slowly at her own pace.

"He didn't know a girl was coming over." How could he know.

Kotomi looked around his bedroom. "I don't see any home magazines," she said. "Was Sunohara lying?"

Sunohara was in the shower while Kotomi and Tomoya were in his room. When he entered his bedroom he was only wearing a towel. He was shocked that his towel fell off in places he didn't even know he had! Kotomi screamed and ran but she tripped on a magazine and saw that it was. She picked up the magazine as she left to see what it was. Tomoya hurried after her to make sure she didn't see the indecent pictures.

Sunohara got dressed, but he was telling shock. "Kotomi, have you looked at the magazine yet?" Tomoya asked her.

"No, Kotomi said.

"You shouldn't." Tomoya said. Kotomi wanted to though. Then Tomoya remembered the way to get rid of magazines and quickly grabbed it and tried to stuff it in his mouth.

It didn't fit in his mouth though, so he started to run off with it. "Wait, come back Tomoya-kun!" Kotomi called back. He didn't come back and she stared to have to run off. She started to chase after him. "Tomoya-kun!" She gave up and came back to the dorm. She went back to room


End file.
